Nod's Secret
by MiraRead
Summary: Nod has a long kept secret concerning his feelings for a certain leafman General. What will happen when that secret gets discovered by the one person Nod never intended to tell? NodXRonin - set after M.K. left Moonhaven - YAOI AKA: hot, guy on guy action


**WARNING!**

 **This** **is hardcore MALE X MALE  / YOAI stuff, NodXRonin, if you don't like it don't read it!**

 **If you are a strong NodXM.K. or TaraXRonin lover, then you may not want to read, or I don't know maybe you do. ;)**

 **You have been warned, don't get mad at me for this! (please)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Epic or any of the characters used. All copyrights belong to their rightful owners.**

 **xxx**

 **I have never really considered writing anything hardcore, and I've only dabbled in guy x guy a tad-bit before, so this is kinda my first of both of those kinds of fanfiction.**

 **The idea for this pairing came to me a while back, and I watched Epic again to see if I wanted to attempt to write this one. I concluded that I really wanted to try it out so here it goes.**

 **xxx**

 **Nod's Secret: (Nod's POV)**

It's not normal for people to fall in love with the one who raised them.

After my father died, his place was filled by the leafman General Ronin. He wouldn't be such a bad father figure, but for some reason, I could never see him that way.

When I was younger, I admired him, his skill with a sword, his strength, and masculinity, but as I grew older, those feelings began to morph into something else. Admiration turned into attraction and that attraction into longing, and as those emotions changed, they became harder and harder to suppress. It took me a long time to place these strange, unknown feelings. When I first realized what I felt for him, I tried to ignore it, but soon he was all I could think about.

I thought about him during the day, and at night I would often dream of him. In my dreams, Ronin wouldn't reject me or be angry with me for how I felt. As a young teen, I would please myself to the thought of him, imagining his broad figure towering over me, his rough hands caressing me, and his gruff voice saying my name; I would get-off on this dream almost nightly.

After some time, I became guilty for how I felt towards Ronin. I shouldn't love him in that way, it was wrong, and I'm sure that if I ever told Ronin these feelings, he would find them repulsive. Not to mention that Ronin still thought of me as a child no matter how many years had passed, to him I was just a kid.

Ogling him in secret was one of my favorite past times. I would watch him as he practiced his sword techniques. As an excuse, I would say that I was trying to learn how to better my own skills with a blade. Ronin took my interest in his fighting as a sign that I wanted to become a leafman. I had never given much thought to what I would do once I got older and being a leafman seemed like a good idea. I could be close to him and become stronger; perhaps then Ronin would see me as a man and not a brat.

At least that's what I thought, but the more I trained, the harder Ronin was on me. He started to chastise me more than usual, correct my every mistake, and my punishments were more severe than the other leafmen in training.

I thought for sure he would never see me as more than a childish boy and that angered me. I got fed up with his self-righteous attitude towards me and tried to quit being a leafman, but that didn't last too long though. That's when Mandrake and his Boggan army attacked Moonhaven...

"Nod, take up the rear lookout!" a leafman of higher rank ordered. I was pulled from my thoughts so abruptly that at first I just stared at him bluntly.

"Yes Sir!" I responded though I was still slightly dazed. I hopped onto a branch on the North side of the tree we were in.

Currently, we were scouting out some areas that had been showing signs of Boggan activity. Ever since our new Queen had started her rule and the death of their Boggan leader Mandrake, the remaining Boggans had been restless.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, mindlessly scanning my surroundings. The sun would be setting soon, which meant we'd be heading back to Moonhaven in a bit, so I wasn't too worried about an attack. In fact, we hadn't even seen any signs of Boggans in this area at all today. I sighed and continued back on to my previous train of thought.

When Queen Tara died, I couldn't help but feel for Ronin, the pain I saw in him made even other leafmen concerned for his health. He loved her I know, I wasn't sure to what extent, but it was enough to affect him actively even in his duties. I could tell he still missed her immensely, even now. I stole a glance in the General's direction. He was giving some orders to some leafmen on a branch lower than me.

Since then M.K. and I had stopped "dating" if you could even call it that. Sure, I like her well enough but more than anything I think of her as a friend. Even though we kissed it didn't feel sincere, we did it in the urgency of the moment, not necessarily out of love. It was actually M.K. herself who was the one to suggest calling it off in the first place.

"We're just too different..." Those were the precise words she used, and that was true; we were too different. I felt a little better knowing she was ok with breaking it off. In addition to my lack of honestly romantic feelings for her, she was busy with something called college, "a type of school for adults," as she described it. She wasn't at her home very much for this reason, and we only got to talk on a handful of rare occasions.

Suddenly, a small flicker of movement from the shadows caught my eye. I stood up straight placing my hand on the handle of my sword as I scanned the brush for any activity. I listened intently to hear any rustling in the grasses, but the forest was quiet save for the calls of animals and insects.

The sound of the crunch of leaves had me drawing my sword as I turned in the direction of the noise. Then a rabbit hopped out from the underbrush and scurried away. I relaxed and let out a breath I was holding as I sheathed my sword. I started to lean back against the trunk when I heard the cry of a Boggan's attack.

"Boggans! Boggans are upon us!" a leafman shouted, and I looked to see where they were attacking from. Several were dropping down from higher in the branches, but many more were attacking from the area I had just been surveying.

A large Boggan, armed with a mace, dropped onto the branch I was on, and I drew my sword. He swung his mace me, and I ducked. As I avoided his attack, one of the Boggans charging at us from below drew his bow and fired an arrow at me. I acted quickly, dogging another swing from the Boggan with the mace, I dropped to the next branch lower to avoid being hit by the arrow.

"Archers at the ready!" I heard Ronin's authoritative voice shout over the sounds of fighting.

"Yes sir!" several leafmen said in unison as they drew their bows.

At this time the Boggan with the mace hobbled down to the branch I was on, attacking me again. With one blow he had me stumbling back, and with another, he pinned me to the trunk of the tree. I quickly pushed the Boggan off and, with one more swing of my sword, had him falling to his gruesome fate below.

I heard a muffled curse from Ronin, so I looked up. Several branches over my head Ronin was fighting off three more Boggans armed with spears.

I scaled the tree quickly, fighting off as many Boggans got in my way. I reached Ronin just as another Boggan was about to jump him. I took it out and helped Ronin fight off the three with spears.

"Where did they all come from?" Ronin asked blocking a blow from a spear.

"They snuck up on us from the North," I answered as I took out one of the Boggans.

"I thought you were watching the North side? What happened?" Ronin asked as he finished off another.

"I got distracted," I mumbled as we took out the last Boggan together.

"Distracted?!" Ronin exclaimed turning to me. "You were on watch! What on Earth were you distracted by?" He stepped towards me his expression furious.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I tried to explain, but he interrupted me.

"Never mind, I don't care, just get to your bird!" He ordered as he jumped to the next branch. I huffed as I made my way to my bird. I jumped up a few branches then ran into some trouble with a few Boggans making me fall behind the other leafmen. Suddenly, one Boggan grabbed me from behind a flung me into the air, sending me flying downwards.

I hit a branch as I fell, which knocked the air out of me, but I managed to grab onto it. I was now hanging from one of the lowest branches of the tree, and several Boggans were surrounding me. A rather large Boggan, armed with a massive axe-like weapon, began to approach me. I looked down and saw that there was nothing between me and the ground far below, nowhere to jump to. I struggled to hold on with one hand as I sheathed my sword and whistled for my bird. I would only have one chance otherwise I would be heading for an unpleasant landing.

The large Boggan lunged at me just as I saw my bird swoop down in my direction. Holding my breath, I swung my feet and dropped from the branch. Luckily, my aim and timing had been perfect! I landed on the back of my bird but, unfortunately, so did the Boggan.

The weight was more than my bird could handle and soon we were plummeting to the ground. I tried to push the Boggan off, but he had a firm grip on the wing of my bird. Then the Boggan raised his axe to hit me and-

Just then an arrow came whirring inches past my ear and planted itself in the Boggan's shoulder, but it was already too late for my bird. I crash-landed into the ground near a large root at the base of the tree.

I felt a heaviness on my right arm. I shook my head and looked around. The, now unconscious, Boggan's fat ass had my right arm pinned to the ground. I tried to push him off with my legs, but the big lug wouldn't budge.

"How many times do I have to save you until you learn not to get into trouble?" I heard a familiar voice tease. I gazed in the direction it came from and saw Ronin on his bird, bow still drawn, his face smug. I rolled my eyes with a half-hearted laugh.

"Well, if you're not too busy, could you maybe help me out here? This fatso has me pinned." I asked as he put his bow away and hoped down from his saddle.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just let you figure this one out on your own," he said as he circled me.

"Oh, come on!" I complained, but he shook his head and walked back to his bird.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," he said as he got back on his saddle. I moaned and tried to move, but it was no good I wasn't strong enough. Ronin started to laugh but stopped abruptly when we heard the sound of cracking above us.

I looked up only to see that the fight above had caused several loose branches to fall, in my direction. I tried to get to my feet, but my arm wouldn't come free.

"Nod, get out of there!" Ronin shouted reaching his hand in my direction.

"I'm trying," I said as I pulled on my arm to the point of pain. "Ow! I'm stuck!" I exclaimed as Ronin jumped off his bird and rushed over to me. He tried lifting up on the Boggan, but it was no use. I realized I wasn't going to be escaping this one and I grabbed Ronin's arm and pushed him back.

"Go, run, get out of here!" I told him as I looked up at the branches then closed my eyes, waiting for my impending doom.

"NOD!" I heard Ronin scream as the branches came crashing down. There was lots of noise; something hit my head, then everything went dark.

 **xxx**

 _Dust filled air._

 _The heat of a body near me._

 _Ronin's scent._

 _A dream?_

"Nnn~ Ronin," I mumbled.

"Nod," Ronin breathed in my left ear.

 _Yes, this must be a dream. For Ronin to be this close to me whispering my name, it had to be a dream._

 _I tried moving a bit closer to him but... PAIN!_

 _Wait, pain? ... Yes, a headache and my hand... There usually isn't any pain in dreams... and dust, why is there dust?_

"Nod, wake up," Ronin grumbled a bit forcefully.

"Wha- what?" I coughed out from the dust in the air as I opened my eyes. To my shock, there was Ronin, the real Ronin, not dream Ronin, mere inches from my face, on top of me. "What?!" I exclaimed trying to move away but my arm was still pinned, and I didn't go anywhere.

"Don't move!" Ronin ordered me, and I froze his booming voice being so much closer than usual. I heard some crackling about me and took a little look around.

The branches had fallen on top of us. Several of the twigs on each branch were intertwined creating a type of puzzle-like pile of sticks and leaves that encased us. There were a few gaps in the top of the heap permitting a bit of light from the setting sun to shine in on us. Ronin was straddling my legs, and I was lying on my back with my right arm still under the, most likely now, dead Boggan. I felt a tinge of blush on my cheeks, the proximity of Ronin's body to mine was slightly embarrassing.

"If we move too much we risk this whole thing falling." Ronin said glancing around our little cave-like enclosure before turning back to me. "We're stuck here until the fighting is over. Then they'll search for us and help dig us out."

"Or nobody will find us, and we'll be stuck in here forever," I added cynically.

"Just trust me," He said with one of his crooked grins, it made my heart skip a beat.

"R-right," I replied nodding as I looked a bit off to the side. I was finding it very hard to look him in the eyes when he was this close.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I think I may have bumped my head," I answered, "Also my hand is going numb." He smiled and chuckled a bit before finishing with a quiet grunt.

"If you're well enough to make jokes, then you should be fine," he said, his voice sounding a bit strained... also... he appeared to be... sweating? His arms were shaking as well.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned; he didn't answer right away. That's when I finally noticed that Ronin had several large branches leaning across his back. Ronin hadn't just blocked the branches from hitting me, right now he was keeping them from crushing me to death. With one hand on the Boggan for extra support and the other on the ground near my head.

"Ronin!" I exclaimed, "You're-"

"I'll be fine," he stated flatly.

"But it's too much weight for you alone!" I grabbed his right upper-arm, and his arms faltered a bit. He fell almost to his elbows but caught himself. The branches on his back shifted, and the structure above us seemed to buckle slightly. His face was now closer than ever, so close in fact that our noses were almost touching. I felt my blush grow, so I turned my head a bit more so as to hide my face.

"If I don't hold this up then it will crush us both to the point where we won't even be able to breathe." He said as he gritted his teeth. "Even if your arm weren't stuck there would be very little you could do without risking a collapse. Just sit still and try not to distract me."

"Fine, I got it." I sighed staring off to the side a bit longer before glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

Being this close, I was able to examine him in more detail than ever, and as the sunset morphed into moonlight, I studied his face.

His firm jaw, the spots on his cheeks, the lines around his mouth and eyes, the set of his lips. Too bad the sunlight is disappearing I won't be able to see his face for much longer... If only I was allowed to touch him. Trace his jawline with my finger, wrap my legs around his waist, press my lips to his- I felt a tightness in my pants. Wait, what? NO! I can't be thinking about these things! If he notices that I'm getting a boner, I'll never be able to face him again! I rebuked myself and closed my eyes, forcing me to not look at him. But, with my eyes closed, that only amplified my other senses and sent my body into overdrive.

The sound of his labored breathing, his steady heartbeat and my quickening one, the heat of his chest. His musky-sweet scent was filling this space, and I was having a hard time blocking it out. I heard him take a deep breath then sigh. His hot breath tickled the skin on my neck, and I shivered at the sensation. My body began to heat up, and the tightness in my pants grew, this sensory overload was too much for me, god was it too much for me.

"Is something wrong?" Ronin suddenly asked. I opened my eyes to look at him forgetting for a second how close we really were. We met eye-to-eye, and I quickly turned away again.

"No, I'm fine," I said trying to avert my gaze.

"Are you cold?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Um, not really," I mumbled.

"You just shivered, and your body feels warm," he stated bluntly, making me blush some more. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"I- I don't think I do." I stuttered out as he scrutinized my expression. I was glad that the sun had set now and in the darkness, he wouldn't be able to read my face as easily. Suddenly, and strangely very gently, he lowered his head, placing his forehead on mine. I froze in place and held my breath, my heart skipping a beat. Could this really be happening right now?!

"You're definitely warmer than you should be," he continued, ignoring my disclaimers. Then he leaned his head back with a serious expression on his face. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well. I would have let you stay in Moonhaven to rest."

"Uh, no... I-" I couldn't think straight to come up with an answer, and I was sure that my face was red as could be.

"That explains why you weren't on your best defense today." He muttered this to himself, but I kept quiet. I couldn't think of anything to say, and my heart was beating a mile a minute now.

"General Ronin!" We heard a leafman call from outside the rubble.

"In here!" Ronin and I shouted together in unison. We looked up to where one of the holes was and saw a leafman's shadow there in the moonlight.

"The Boggan army has been defeated."

"Understood," Ronin replied. "The structure of these fallen branches is very unstable; I fear if you try to dig us out it may collapse."

"Shall we send for the Queen? We're not too far from Moonhaven, and she could get you out of here faster and quite easily." The leafman inquired. Ronin grimaced for a bit then sighed giving in.

"That may be the only way..." Ronin grumbled under his breath before replying. "Alright but tell her to be careful and keep a heavy guard around her at all times," Ronin commanded.

"Yes Sir," the leafman said, and he hurried off. Ronin looked down at me and smiled.

"See what'd I tell ya? Just trust me." he bragged.

"Okay, so maybe you were right," I said smiling up at him. I saw a tinge of what appeared to be pain in his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Ronin deliberately turned his gaze from mine. This bothered me, and I just had to find out what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Ronin didn't turn his head to me, so I waited patiently for him to answer.

"That-" he started but paused, turning his head just enough for me to see his serious expression. "Those words you just said... they were the same last words Queen Tara said to me." At first, I was too stunned to say anything; this was a potential landmine I had just stepped on.

"Ronin- I- I'm so sorry! I didn't-" I stuttered, but he interrupted me again.

"I'm fine, really," he said smiling at me, though it came across a tad forced. "You just... reminded me of her is all." I looked away from him, and the two of us stayed silent for a long time before I got the courage to speak up.

"I know I sorta said it before, but I feel that I never really got to talk about this with you." I paused biting my lip before continuing. "I truly am sorry for your loss." Ronin started to open his mouth to speak, but I stopped him by shaking my head. "That day we all lost our Queen but you... you lost more than that. You lost your childhood friend, one I know you loved dearly, and for that I'm sorry."

I kept my eyes averted, and there wasn't a reply for what seemed like a long time and when it came it was barely more than a whisper.

"It's not like it was your fault, you don't have to apologize for something neither of us had control over."

"I know," I replied quickly, "What I meant was that I was sorry you had to go through that kind of pain alone." Ronin's body became rigid, and his breathing paused. I finally managed to look back at him, and when our eyes met, I too froze. Suddenly all the meaning and feelings behind what I had just said came crashing down on me, and I felt the blood rush from my face.

"How hard did you hit your head?" was his sarcastic reply. "For a second there you actually sounded like another person, are you sure your fever isn't making you delirious?" He let out a semi-barking laugh, and I grinned nervously.

"Yeah," I laughed halfheartedly.

Suddenly the whole structure began to shake around us.

"What the?!" I exclaimed as we looked up. There I saw various vines and roots weaving between the branches. Ronin relaxed as the weight was taken off of him. Slowly, branch by branch, piece by piece, everything was lifted off of us, even the Boggan and I could finally feel the sensation in my hand again.

"Thank you, my Queen," Ronin said once we were free. Then Ronin gave me a stiff elbow in my side.

"Yeah thanks," I said as I flexed the fingers on my numb hand.

"Of course, I'm just glad I was able to get here in time," she replied sweetly. She then began to leave back to Moonhaven with the other leafmen.

I found my bird and quickly mounted it, I needed to get someplace more private; my body had needs that needed relieving. Unfortunately, we had to escort the Queen back to Moonhaven, so I couldn't relieve myself as soon as I would have liked to.

The flight back to Moonhaven was excruciatingly long and uncomfortable. The bulge in my pants was still just as big as before, if not bigger.

Once we arrived in Moonhaven Ronin approached me. "Nod, you should see a healer."

"Yeah sure," I said, hurrying away from him.

"And get some rest!" he called after me.

I put my bird away and rushed through the halls of the leafmen commons area to my bedchambers. I hurried inside and leaned my back against the door to shut it. I then awkwardly and quickly made my way out of my armor and onto my bed. I looked down as I slipped off my pants. My erection was full and sprung out glad to be released from my restraining clothing.

I wasted no time in making do of my situation. I didn't have to imagine any foreplay or get myself in the mood, I had just experienced the closest thing to my many dreams, and all I wanted now was pleasure.

I placed my hand along my erection and began stroking along its length. I fell onto the mattress, and I reached my hand up my shirt to play with one of my nipples.

I imagined his calloused hands and fingers touching me, more heat pooled in my abdomen.

The tingle was still there, left by Ronin's breath on my neck, and his scent lingered in my nose.

"Ronin," I breathed thickly as I turned my face into my pillow, imagining his form towering over me. I turned on my side and moved my hand from my nipples to my nether region. I slowly placed one finger at my entrance and as I slipped it in slowly, making me groan with pleasure.

"Ronin!" I said again from deep in my throat as I added a second finger, my body shivered in delight. My hand on my cock picked up speed as I simultaneously pulsed my fingers in and out.

It felt too good, too much for me to handle and I moaned loudly not caring if anyone in the halls could hear me. My climax was growing nearer, and this could be the fastest I had ever gotten there.

When M.K. and I had started dating, I had held myself back from this kind of pleasure, so this felt amazing.

 _"Nod."_ I could still hear him saying my name. I scissored my fingers inside me a bit as I rubbed the tip of my cock. By the forest did that feel good.

"Ronin~nnnaah." His name came out connected with a moan.

 _"Nod."_ I arched my back an pressed my face into my pillow to muffle my voice bracing myself for my release.

I came fast and hot into my hand, and after a bit, I fell onto my bed breathing heavily. Though it was quick, that had probably been one of my best jerk-offs in the longest time.

I lied there for a long while, catching my breath, before finally getting up to take a shower.

 **xxx**

 **Well,** **there's part one let me know what you think, and I'll post part two as soon as I'm able.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this, also if you might like to see any other pairings from Epic or other movies/books/anime/manga/you get the idea, let me know via PM or Review, I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **~Thank you for reading!~**


End file.
